Escape the End
by HageshiTempo
Summary: "Hey! Can you hear me! You need to listen to me right now, okay?" "W-who are you? How are you in my headphones!" "Who I am isn't important. Just answer me this: Do you want to try and survive?" It's the end of the world, and Amy's just running, following the orders of her own voice through her headphones. Based on the song Headphone Actor. Oneshot.


It was a day like any other. Same old boring life in the same old boring town. It was just after noon on the weekend, and nothing was standing in my way from doing as I pleased. Aunt Sharon was out, so I had the house to myself. Not like there was much to do, though.

I was lounging in the living room, messing around with one of my video games. The thing was so old, I knew it wouldn't be able to save my progress; it's not like I really cared, it was boring anyways. My school textbook was laying on the table, barely read and discarded carelessly.

The game froze, and I swore under my breath. Funny how it froze just before my character died. Turning it off and casting it aside, I trudged up the stairs to my room.

* * *

I walked by my dresser, picking up my miniature TARDIS, not really thinking, and headed to where I kept my headphones. Setting the TARDIS on the window, I bent down and dug through pencils and rubber bands until I got what I wanted.

Suddenly there was a loud crowing outside my window, making me jump and almost slam my head on the desk. Staring through the glass, I watched as an entire murder of crows flew up, covering my view of the sky two by two. _That's just not natural._ The thought struck me briefly, but I ignored it, moving to flop on my bed.

I had switched on the radio on the side table, skimming through stations for something of interest when I heard it.

**_"We are, with heavy hearts bringing word of this news. It seems the end of the world will be arriving today. The news has come to us fr-"_**

I didn't hear the rest, whether from the static or from my own shock I didn't know, but the voice was barely audible to me.

* * *

I might have screamed a little. I wasn't sure, but there was a noise that sounded like my voice, soft but there. I was shaking, not knowing what to think. I didn't want to die, not anytime soon! Was the whole world going to burn up? Or would it just collapse and implode?

I stood on wobbly legs, picking up my headphones and hanging them around my neck. There was music playing from them, but I didn't know the name of the song. Not like I ever know, and it wasn't important.

Moving towards the window, I clutched my TARDIS close to my chest, staring blankly at the clear sky. "Doctor ... where are you? Help me..." He'd said five minutes, five minutes and he would be back. 10 years later and he still hadn't returned.

* * *

I slid my headphones onto my head, trying to block everything out. Maybe then I'd keep from crying.

Then it happened again. I heard a sound behind the music; it sounded like my own voice and it slowly became clearer, making the music fade away.

_**"Hey! Can you hear me?! You need to listen to me right now, okay?"**_

"W-who are you? How are you in my headphones?!"

_**"Who I am isn't important. Just answer me this: Do you want to try and survive?"**_

_What?!_ There was a voice in my headphones that sounded just like me, and it was asking if I wanted to live?

_**"Well, do you? 'Cause I can help you."**_

I nodded slowly, knuckles turning white as I clutched the blue box in my hands tighter.

_**"Good. Now, you need to do exactly as I tell you, and do it quickly, because there isn't much time."**_

* * *

I stumbled down the stairs and out the door, running just like the voice had told me. A quick dash down the drive and a sharp turn to left. 20 seconds forward she said. I could barely breathe, panicking as I tore down the street towards the hill. Every time my foot struck the pavement, it felt like the earth beneath me was shaking. Looking up, the sky practically looked like it was crumbling, pieces falling all around me.

_**"3 more seconds, Then turn right."**_

I was beginning to doubt this voice was even real, and that I was just running blindly. The women sounded just like me and that just wasn't possible. But then, I had seen some pretty impossible stuff when I was seven.

_**"I know you're doubting me, but I swear, these words are never false or otherwise. Just trust me."**_

* * *

I'd reached the edge of town, and almost stopped at the sight before me. There was a huge crowd of people around a truck and a couple. The truck was covered in blood, and the windshield was cracked. On the ground was a man with blonde hair, and he was holding a woman close to him.

_**"Ignore it, it's not important, okay? Just get out of there, you only have a few minutes left."**_

I staggered, but followed the order. I just couldn't stop thinking about what I had seen. I knew the whole place was condemned, but the couple bothered me. The man looked almost like a slightly older version of Rory, and the woman- she was older and covered in blood, but I knew that she looked exactly like me, right down to my flaming hair.

_**"Forget it, Amy! Just go!"**_

So I cast the thought from my mind and tore ahead towards the hill.

* * *

I reached the top and nearly slammed face first into ... a wall? But it looked just like the outskirts of town. A door opened to my left, and a man who resembled a scientist beckoned to me, saying something that sounded like 'Oh, how perfect.' I hesitated, but the voice in my headphones encouraged me to move forward.

He was wearing a gas mask, and he handed me one, saying 'just in case.' Then he pulled me inside and towards a group of monitors, where others like him were crowded around.

I was panting slightly, but I was still curious as to what they were watching. Stepping closer, I realized it was Leadworth from at least five different angles. And just below the monitor showing the crowd I had passed was a large red lever.

Before I could ask any questions, one of the people reached over and pulled the lever.

"Guess we don't need this anymore."

* * *

I stared in shock as a bomb was launched towards my home, ready to destroy everything I had known. It was like something out of a science test, as if the people were just things to be observed, and destroyed when they weren't needed anymore.

I hugged my blue box to my chest again, backing away as the explosion rocked the building. My back hit a wall as the scientists explained to me that I had simply been living my life in a small box, like a rat. I didn't hear much, my mind replaying the destruction of a life that didn't teach me much about the world, as I stared at the bitter remnants of what once was.

Sliding down the wall, I closed my eyes, crying and sobbing. It was all too much, losing everything I had ever known. My headphones were ringing slightly and there was a clatter in them, as if something had been dropped.

And then we were both crying, me and the voice from the speakers.

_**"I'm so sorry Amy. I'm so, so sorry."**_


End file.
